Do This With Me
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: XXX ONESHOT; past of Xehanort and Braig, or Xemnas and Xigbar XXX "Do this with me Braig... for the sake of science--for the sake of knowledge."


_Disclaimer: Don't own KH or any of the characters. Sad, I know. XD_

**AN: I'v been so busy, running around, doing REAL LIFE crap (SHOCKING!) that I haven't been able to sit down and do computer stuff for a while. So, here's something completely different. Non-romance, though if you squint, you might find something. XD I randomly just wanted to write a little snippet of what could have been Xemnas' and Xigbar's past together, and why Xigbar is Number Two. 'Twas fun. C:**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

**Do This With Me**

**By Eden**

"Do this with me, Braig," he said to him in a low voice, his amber eyes glittering oddly in the firelight as these words formed on his lips, "for the sake of _science_—for the sake of _knowledge_."

Braig hesitated, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat across from Xehanort. The library where Xehanort had requested to meet him was silent—very nearly _unbearably_ silent—and the only thing that Braig could hear was the own echo of his thoughts.

And his hesitation only grew with each passing second.

Never once had he hesitated as a young man, roaming the seas, far from the rest of the world, staring danger in the face with unblinking eyes.

Never once had he hesitated when he gave that life up and decided to go back to school, to better himself one way or the other.

And never once had he hesitated when Ansem the Wise had asked him to become his apprentice, to stand by his side and follow his teachings in order to reach a higher plane of understanding and, ultimately, _hopefully_, better the world.

But now, Braig hesitated, as he looked at Xehanort with golden eyes.

It seemed his friend—for Braig liked to think that he and the other four apprentices were _all_ his friends at this point—had become filled with obsession ever since they had stumbled upon that accursed Door to Darkness. Every word that tumbled from his lips was about that, or finding the secret of the heart of all worlds, or doing… _something_ that Braig was certain would lead them down a dark path.

Braig had to admit, though, that ever since he himself had seen what was beyond that Door, he couldn't quite get it out of his head, either. It was all so… _terrifying_, so _overwhelming_, and yet he found himself drawn dangerously to it—the power he had glimpsed inside.

He held in his thoughts, his eyes casting downward to the fire crackling just a few feet away.

Xehanort saw his friend's troubled expression and said, "Please, Braig, I _trust_ you," his eyes resting calmly on Braig's face. "You've always been there for me—always been my _friend_. And passing up this opportunity of a lifetime would be simply… _intolerable._"

But Braig remained silent, his eyes still watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

Most assuredly, they would be swallowed whole by the flames of their own obsession, their own _desires_, to see that place again.

Finally, at long last, Braig said, "You know Master Ansem would never allow this. He's ventured to put an end to the experiments he's done on you because he knows they're dangerous."

"But Ansem is _wrong_," Xehanort countered, his voice filling up with a low-grade rage. Braig didn't fail to notice that he hadn't placed _Master_ in front of their teacher's name. "He's _afraid_. Certainly, there _is_ danger, but risks _must_ be taken to obtain what we most want. Aren't you willing to take that risk?"

Shifting yet again, Braig found that he could not meet eyes with Xehanort.

"I don't know, Xehanort," Braig said, keeping his voice low, afraid that someone might hear him, despite the fact that he knew they were alone. "That power is… _seductive_."

Xehanort drew his lips tight, and then said, "I thought you were my _friend_, Braig. Not some _coward_."

Offended, Braig countered, "I'm _not_ afraid," his own lips drawing tight. "But—"

"But what, Braig? What is there to think about? Don't you dream about it, too? About what we saw beyond the Door?" Xehanort prodded, his voice reflecting some type of carnal hunger. "I _know_ you do—I know _all_ of us do. And who _wouldn't_ think of it? That… that _power_. It _is_ seductive, but it'll be _worth_ it, Braig."

Xehanort raised quickly from his seat and walked to Braig, looking down at him. His eyes glowed menacingly as he towered over Braig, and Braig couldn't help but feel so… so _small_.

"Please, Braig, I _need_ you to do this with me. I can't do it alone. We both want the same thing, and you've always been my right hand," Xehanort said, his voice as hushed as the soft burning of the fire.

And Braig knew right then that there was no way that he could refuse his friend.

In addition, the man was right.

Braig wanted that power, too.

Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong to savor the taste of that darkness, Braig found that there was nothing else he could do but _yearn_ for it.

"…Alright," Braig gave in, raising from his seat as well, placing his hand to Xehanort's shoulder. "I'll do this with you."

Xehanort grinned, pleased—the expression was tainted with a hint of darkness.

"You will _not_ regret your decision, I'll make sure of that. And I'll request that the others take part in this as well," Xehanort said, backing away slightly from Braig, causing the golden-eyed man to disengage his hand from him.

Braig watched as Xehanort walked away, and felt a dread swelling in his stomach and a fear clutching at his heart.

---

On the edge of nothing, Xigbar watched the darkness with a single glowing eye, watching his memories pass before his eyes like an unwinding film-reel.

Xemnas was behind him, scanning over the darkness as well.

This was their home now.

This realm of the pointless—this realm of the nonexistent.

They had failed. Or, at least, their _Somebodies_ had. And now, walking through the spaces where light could no longer reach them, the six once-disciples floated, trying to discern themselves from the surrounding nothing—in this _World That Never Was_.

There seemed no end to this intense darkness—it seemed to stretch on and on, and would certainly take eons to cover. And on their perch—what seemed a mish-mash of a castle forged from forgotten memories and lost dreams—they remained silent, as though their voices, too, were forgotten or lost.

But Xemnas then spoke to Xigbar, his voice echoing throughout the expanding dark:

"There is nothing left for us now, except to regain what has been lost to us. We must retrieve our hearts from the clutches of darkness…"

A long pause, and then, "Do this with me, Xigbar."

And Xigbar, hearing this new foreign name and not quite identifying with it for a moment, couldn't help but laugh—an empty sound that seemed so hollow.

Though he didn't really _feel_ like laughing, he knew he had to, because it was just _too much_—just _too ironic_. And he knew it should have been painful, and he knew he should have felt remorseful, but instead, there seemed to be a hole where the hurt would've been.

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" Xigbar said, his voice also seeming to echo against the cavernous nothingness.

Xemnas didn't pause before saying, "Once, when you were Braig, I _trusted_ you. And now, I trust you all the same. I expect you to follow me _because_ of that trust."

Xigbar knew he couldn't hesitate this time.

Braig might've, but Xigbar couldn't.

Simply because there was nothing he could do now.

"Of course I will."

And as he felt Xemnas' presence move away, _melt_ away into the darkness—perhaps to set into motion a plan that might save them from permanently living as husks—Xigbar felt no dread, nor any fear.

Only one thought seemed to resonate through his mind:

He had begun doing this with Xehanort, and now would have finish doing this with Xemnas.

It was a cruel trick of fate, but both Braig and Xigbar had made a promise after a simple "_do this with me_."


End file.
